


Come fire up the night (make me feel alive)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Claiming Bites, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, I know I'm bad, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jason is a wolf, Kitsune, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, but he doesn't turn into one in the fic, how to tag, no beta we die like men, this was supposed to be just a pwp rip, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: As much as Dick appreciated how much his family cared for him, how the hell was he supposed to tell them that the only reason why he was acting so strange was because he really needed to get laid?In which Dick Grayson finally gets laid after shenanigans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 219





	Come fire up the night (make me feel alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fire Up The Night by New Medicine

Staring at the ceiling of his apartment, Dick lay in his bed, tired but unable to fall asleep, the ticking of the clock haunting him. _Tick._ He took in a deep breath. _Tock._ He closed his eyes. _Tick._ He tried to sleep. _Tock._ Every memory of Jason came rushing back to him. The dark hair with a streak of white that framed his chiselled face. The plump lower lip that he often dreamt about kissing, pulled between his teeth until Jason was groaning. The freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheeks. Those deep green orbs that gleamed with mischief, teasing and taunting, burning with unbridled fury, one look enough to make Dick’s knees tremble. And as goosebumps spread across his arms, he found himself waking up, lest he did something that he knew he would regret. Like calling up Jason and confessing feelings that were better left unspoken, buried in a special graveyard from which there would be no sudden resurrections.  
  


Loving someone like Jason Todd was a hard thing to do, considering how just an inkling of the emotion could complicate Dick’s relationship with everyone. Then again, he wasn’t sure if what he felt for Jason was romantic or if it was simply lust, the kind that lingered in the back of his mind, the kind that brewed thoughts that at the most awkward times (like in a meeting with Bruce where he couldn’t help but zone out), the kind that buried itself so deep in his very being that he felt like he would spontaneously combust one of these days. He couldn’t be blamed for feeling the way he did. With his sharp tongue and challenging grin, Jason ticked all the boxes, filled every criterion Dick had for people he wanted to be fucked by. Fucked deep and fast. Fucked until his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Fucked until he couldn’t stand up straight without his entire body trembling, spasms of pleasure thrumming through him. There weren’t many people he needed this from. Just because he found someone attractive, it didn’t mean he wanted them in his bed in the best way possible. Sex wasn’t something new for Dick but giving up control? That was something he rarely ever did, never trusting anyone enough to let them have their way with him. His darkest desires he kept to himself until someone interesting crossed his path. And because his list of people he trusted wasn’t all that long, it seemed that his body really, _really_ , wanted Jason in his bed, in all the ways he daydreamed about.   
  


Something that could happen if only one of them was brave enough to make the final move. Dick wasn’t a fool. He knew when someone was interested in him so it wasn’t hard for him to catch on when Jason first started flirting. In the beginning, it was just awkward lines thrown about here and there, paired with a confident grin that only faltered when Jason thought Dick wasn’t looking. Then, as his attempts were reciprocated, as Dick whispered words in his ears, the game officially began. Suggestive comments were dropped, looks were exchanged as they deliberately brushed past one another, looking for reasons to touch. But despite all this, Jason had never once asked Dick out or even kissed him after the fight just to spite him. Every time the tension started to rise, every time the resolution seemed to close, Jason turned away as though he couldn’t see the electricity that danced all around them, trembling into Dick’s skin but never his own. And after so many failed attempts, the longing and the need, Dick had decided that it was better to give up than to wait for something that was clearly never going to happen. Maybe Jason behaved this way with everyone. Maybe he flirted with Roy too. And Kori. Not that Dick minded. Not that the idea of it made him grit his teeth, swallow his tongue and ignore the archer’s many requests to meet up. It wasn’t like he was going to hang out with Roy and then push him off a steep hill the moment he started bragging about how much time he spent with Jason. He would _never.  
  
_

Now Dick spent his day working out and expelling energy through other means such as cuddling little brothers who didn’t like being hugged all that much or turning grumpy ol’ dad into his own personal jungle gym, landing into his arms from unexpected locations. Except for the chandelier. He wasn’t allowed onto that thing after the Christmas fiasco when he was fourteen years old. How was he supposed to know that the giant ball of crystals wouldn’t be able to handle his weight anymore? And apparently, his behaviour had been so erratic that even Tim who was barely in the manor was catching on. When he was on patrol, minding his own damn business, he’d spot someone or the other following him, from Damian to Cass, and a few times Alfred in a ski mask. Everyone must be really worried about him if Alfred had decided to pull out that old thing.   
  


Dick really needed to get laid.   
  


Turning in his bed, he had just covered his head with his blanket to muffle out the sound of the clock when his comms began to vibrate. Usually, after he turned in for the night, Barbara never reached out for him because she knew how prone Dick was to overworking himself. Which meant that something serious had happened, a realization that had him jumping out of his bed and reaching for his comms in a hurry. But Dick wasn’t one to let his worry show, knowing that someone had to be the emotional pillar that kept everyone together and definitely wasn’t going to be Bruce.   
  


Taking in a deep breath, he pressed the comms to his ears, “Good Evening beautiful. How can I help you?” he asked with a practised tone, the kind that hid his emotions well and no one could see through. It had taken him a while to pin down all the highs and lows of his own voice, to make sure he only ever sounded light and breezy. Not awkward and Joker-like when Damian tried to fake happiness.   
  


“ _Hey, handsome,_ ” Oracle greeted and from the way she was speaking, it seemed that everything was alright. “ _I noticed some disturbance in Bludhaven. All the electronics in one area seem to have stopped working. While I’m hoping it’s nothing serious, since it is close to your apartment, I need you to check it out.”  
  
_

“Just to be on the safe side?” Dick asked.  
  


“ _Just to be on the safe side,_ ” Barbara agreed.   
  


“On it,” Dick said and was about to switch off his comms when Barbara’s voice came through.  
  


“ _Be careful_ ,” she warned. It seemed that she had also joined the worry train. Then again, she was probably in the engine room, controlling the path that everyone took.   
  


“Always am.” He chuckled before heading off to the spare room in his apartment where he stashed all his gear.   
  


Quickly, he changed out of his old t-shirt and boxers, replacing them with the sleek material of his black and blue Nightwing suit, the finger stripes back in action after popular demand. Everyone had dropped hints about how they preferred this design of the suit over the rest. Though some people, like Steph, hadn’t been as subtle about what she wanted because one day she had just burst through his apartment door and demanded that he bring back the blue stripes. The final tipping point was when Bruce started a random discussion about how they could improve the armours in the suit, constantly complimenting this one and he was never one to say anything nice about the outfits Dick wore.   
  


Now, with a skip in his steps, Dick made his way to the window, ready to head out into the sky once again. He wasn’t a bad person and he definitely wasn’t wishing that there was a villain out and about in Bludhaven. But did he need an excuse to get out of his house and stop thinking about Jason? _God, yes._ Even if the disturbance was absolutely nothing, he could go on a quick patrol just to be sure. After all, he was out already so there was nothing wrong with being safe. Nothing wrong with flying for as long as he could. Stepping onto the frame of the window, Dick grinned, lept off and spread his wings.   
  


Checking the coordinates that Oracle had sent him, he flew through buildings, waving to the occasional people who were up in the late hours of the night and staring out their window. They gaped, stared at him wide-eyed before taking out their phones to click a quick picture, something that he was so used to by now. But as he neared the location, the smile slipped off his face as he analyzed the area, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Landing on top of a roof, he looked over the edge, at the apartments, the fire escapes and the alleys that bled darkness. But everything seemed eerily normal, as if nothing sinister was about, nothing that could catch him off guard and pounce at him from an unexpected location. And following this train of thought, Dick’s head snapped up, eyes staring up at the sky that was filled with stars that shimmered in the distance. Normal. It was all painfully normal.   
  


That’s when it came, crashing into him from the side, light enveloping his body and swallowing him whole before he had time to even blink. It happened so fast that Dick’s mind didn’t even have time to resist the hostile takeover, to fight against this unknown entity whose presence ebbed and flowed into his being, wrapping around his soul like a parasitic vine, claws dug so deep that he could feel himself being ripped apart from the inside. And as this new identity took shape in his body, making space for itself when there was none, the emotions that he had buried deep inside of him were slowly unpacked. Their still rotting carcass was pulled out and brought back to life so his love for Jason would rise like a crescendo, thoughts, images swirling together into a tornado. He was the eye, the safe spot, the untouched and Jason was everything that he needed, everything that could rip him to shreds with a single touch. As every bit of oxygen was sucked out of his body, Dick’s fingers pressing against his neck, gasping for air and the intruder giggled, their laughter echoing in his head, in his heart, vibrating against every bone in his body.   
  


_‘Fooound you,’_ the intruder sang, the gentle tones of their voice almost caressing Jason’s image before digging further into Dick’s head, into places that he’d never let anyone be.   
  


And then, everything went back.  
  


*******

Dick’s breath wavered as water gently brushed against his body, soothing his sores muscles, kissing his skin and lulling him into a deep sleep. Over here, there would be no judgement, no hate, no violence or pain. He would be safe. He would be loved the way he never was before. But even as he floated away, he could feel the way every soft caress slowly chipped away at his being, slowly dissolving him until he was no longer held back by his mortal shell, until he transcended his current existence. Until he was broken down and put back together, the same image but one with a different meaning from what he started out to be. And as the process went on, fingers traced the shape of his lips before soft kisses were pressed to his eyelids, awakening him from his slumber. He looked up. He inhaled sharply. He felt devotion in his heart for this person he had never seen before. With their angled face, golden fox-like eyes, silver hair and nine tails that covered the whole of their back like a shield, the stranger made Dick’s heart hammer in his chest, their visage so familiar yet unfamiliar. He felt as though this stranger understood him better than he ever understood himself, a thought so terrifying yet one that nudged him towards submission.  
  


“Who are you?” Dick asked meekly, transfixed by the eyes that stared into his, putting him in a daze he couldn’t escape from.  
  


“That is not important,” the stranger said, amused and as they spoke a golden web began to spin around them, its tethers reaching towards Dick. “What is important is that I am here and I will give you anything your heart desires. Tell me, Richard, what is that you want?”  
  


As the stranger's melodious voice filled his head, every thought in his head started to die away, too irrelevant to be kept alive, to be spoken out loud and heard. The only thing that mattered was the stranger’s question, their attention and love.  
  


“Jason,” the answer fell from his lips without any resistance, weight lifted off his shoulders because he had never told this to anyone before.   
  


The stranger smiled.  
  


“Then he shall be yours,” they said as the golden threads wrapped around every inch of Dick, melting down to a thick liquid before seeping into his skin and mixing with his blood like a promise neither of them could escape from. His breath trembled in his chest, fled away in shattered pieces before he was shaking in the stranger’s arms as they leaned forward, grabbing hold of his chin so that their lips were barely inches apart. “As you will be mine.”  
  


Then the stranger covered his eyes with their hand, the dream shattering.

*******

When Dick stepped out of his apartment after receiving Barbara’s message, there wasn’t a lot that he expected. Maybe a low-grade criminal hoping to break into some apartments or steal some cars. Nothing too serious. Nothing that made him pass out on a rooftop without any protection. Nothing that made him forget everything that happened after he left his house. And now, he sat in the cave with his head hanging with shame as Bruce stared down at him, his eyes swimming with anger. Anger because he had been careless. Anger because he could have gotten seriously hurt if Barbara hadn’t sent Damian to check up on him when he didn’t answer his comms. Despite his emotionally constipated personality, Bruce was protective of everyone on his team. As someone who had lost too much at a young age, he couldn’t help but constantly worry. He couldn’t help but keep tabs on everyone, a habit that had only gotten worse after Jason had died. Even today, Bruce blamed himself for what happened to Jason.  
  


If he had been more vigilant, he would have stopped Jason before he had a chance to run away. If he had been more loving, maybe Jason wouldn’t have made the choice to leave in the first place.   
  


“You could have been hurt,” Bruce said, his face passive but his voice conveyed every bit of fear he felt even though he tried to keep his emotions in check. His real feelings so rarely broke through the mask of indifference that he wore all the time.  
  


A part of Dick felt happy that Bruce still cared for him while another felt guilty for worrying the older man so much.   
  


“I’m sorry, B,” Dick sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know what happened. Really. I was on my way to check a disturbance that Oracle told me about and then… nothing.”  
  


Bruce didn’t say anything for a while, his eyes boring into Dick’s skull. Finally, he looked away.   
  


“Rest for now. I’ll see if one of the cameras caught anything,” he said, the wheels in his head turning as he remembered all the places where Dick had set up cameras for surveillance, information that he never shared with Bruce but it wasn’t surprising that he still knew.

Lacing his fingers together, as silence settled down between the two of them, Dick expected Bruce to leave immediately. He had assigned himself a new task and there was no reason for him to delay it, his nature as a workaholic compelling him to keep his head buried in the batcomputer. Bruce Wayne without work was Bruce Wayne without a reason to exist. His mind could never compute what it meant to sit back and relax, thoughts about everything running freely all at once. So when he stayed, Dick raised his brows.   
  


“Is there anything else?” he asked, wondering if Bruce was okay since he had a rather pained look on his face.   
  


Bruce’s eyes shifted from one side to another, his fingers dug into his arms as he pressed his lips together, hesitant and almost… afraid.   
  


“Are you…” he started before pausing to take a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  


The question, though surprising, made Dick happy, his lips pulling into the widest smile.   
  


“Awww, Bruce! Are you worried about me?” he giggled but his words seemed to further upset Bruce who was never one to ‘joke’ around.   
  


“Dick, please,” Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’ve been distracted for the past couple of days.”  
  


“Is that why you’ve had an army of bats following me around?” Dick asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  


“It was their choice to look out for you. I didn’t have to say anything,” Bruce replied and after another moment of hesitation, he reached out and held Dick’s hand. “If there’s anything that’s bothering you, Dick, you have to reach out to us for help.”  
  


It was only at moments like this when Bruce put aside his mask and gave him a few seconds of vulnerability. It was only at moments like this when he let himself feel the emotions that swelled in his heart, watering the bud instead of crushing the flowers under his feet. And Dick was grateful that he was one of the few people his father could be human in front of. He squeezed Bruce’s hand and smiled at him reassuringly.   
  


“I know, Bruce,” he said, hoping the older would let this go now.  
  


As much as Dick appreciated how much his family cared for him, how the hell was he supposed to tell them that the only reason why he was acting so strange was because he really needed to get laid? Considering how busy he was, going on dates was almost impossible. Hell, meeting someone that met his standards was impossible and while everyone assumed that Dick went out with anyone who had red hair, there was more to him than having a preference for hair colour (which he totally didn’t). 

From the stormy look in Bruce’s eyes, Dick knew that he wanted to say more, force him to confess his desires and sins if it came down to it. But eventually, he sighed and nodded.  
  


“I’ll leave you to rest,” he said, giving Dick’s hand one last squeeze before leaving. 

*******

Despite his many assurances that he was fine, Dick was coaxed into staying at the manor for the weekend. Since they still didn’t know why he had fainted, Bruce was adamant about running a few more tests. And then there was Damian who always threatened anyone who tried to hug him, Damian who always claimed that he didn’t need anyone’s love, that he was better off, that Damian wanted to spend time with Dick. How could he ever say no? So, during the two days he was at the manor, Dick made sure to hang out with everyone. Movies with Tim. Pancakes with Steph. Sparring sessions with Cass. Walks in the garden at night with Damian. It was his attempt to thank everyone for worrying about him and constantly checking up on him even though it should have been the other way around. After all, he was the older brother, the one who should have been protecting his younger siblings.   
  


Now back in his own apartment in Bludhaven, throwing his keys in their bowl, Dick slumped onto his couch, feeling a bit tired even though all he did during the weekend was rest. His limbs, his muscles, everything down to his very soul felt heavy, his feet chained to the ground as if he was carrying more than just himself, a weight so big that it threatened to crush him. Dick wondered if all those late nights he pulled to ignore his own thoughts had finally started to catch up to him. And it was then that he felt fingers hold onto his shoulder, a melodious laugh filling the room, filling his head, each note like a siren song that wrapped around his thoughts and made them obsolete. With a gasp, his eyes snapped open and there it was, the face from his dream staring down at him, the stranger now outlined with a golden hue, still smiling the same amused smile.   
  


“Hello, Richard,” the stranger said and even though Dick should have leapt away, his body refused to move, his muscles now that of a doll, dancing on someone else’s strings. “You are afraid. Why is that? Does this face not please you?” Just as they said those words, their features began to flicker and glitch, taking on a more familiar form, Jason’s form. While the silver hair stayed, while the golden hue stayed, the eyes that bore into his were emerald green, the kind that sent shivers down his spine.   
  


“This is better, yes?” Jason asked, the sound of his raspy voice making Dick’s body float until he was no longer on the couch but in his arms instead. “Let me grant all your wishes.”  
  


The best thing for Dick to do would be to resist, to fight his way out of the stranger’s hold because no matter which form they assumed, they would never be Jason. He would never look at Dick the way the stranger did, with eyes full of love and devotion, want and need. The best thing for Dick to do would be to turn away but as the stranger placed their finger under his chin to tilt back his head, all he could do was take in a shaky breath. All he could do was whimper as warm lips covered his own, something sweet slipping into his mouth and down his throat. Warmth bloomed inside him, the kind that made him twitch, the kind that made him groan. The kind that made him so hard he could sob. He shivered. He struggled. He tried to break free of the threads that held him down so he could touch his cock. But the whines that escaped from his lips only seemed to make the stranger laugh as they pulled away.   
  


“What a needy little fox you are,” they purred into his ear as nimble fingers danced over the edge of his shirt. “But a lucky one nonetheless for I am here to grant your wish. I am here to give you what your heart truly desired.”  
  


But before they could go any further than kissing, before they sealed Dick in their trap, the door to his apartment burst open, Jason thundering through like a storm, guns pulled out and pointed right at the stranger’s head. As he saw the face that stared down at Dick, surprise flickered in his eyes before they narrowed, his lips pulling back to reveal a set of sharpened canines.   
  


“You better step the fuck away from him, foxy,” Jason threatened and the stranger hissed.   
  


“You have no jurisdiction here, _wolf_ ,” they spat out and everything about this conversation that had barely even begun confused Dick. The fog that had settled in his mind was yet to clear.  
  


Jason seemed to know who this stranger was and with the way he showed up at Dick’s apartment, had he known that he was being followed? Had he known what the stranger had planned for Dick?   
  


“He’s mine,” Jason growled, anger rippling through him as his ears elongated. “ _Mine.”  
  
_

“He doesn’t bear your mark.” The stranger smirked, seeming so smug as though they had found a loophole.   
  


“He will,” Jason assured, cocking his gun. “So unless you want my face to be the last one you’ll ever see, I suggest you run back to Inari.”   
  


Tension filled the air as the two of them stared at one another, Dick hanging in the balance like a prize ready to be won. A part of him was offended because he didn’t like being treated like an object. He was a person and more than capable of making his own decisions. Another part of him didn’t care about the situation and just wanted to throw himself in Jason’s arms. He didn’t understand what the stranger meant by mark but Dick wanted it. If it was Jason’s he wanted everything.   
  


“I won’t be the last one to come for him,” the stranger finally said, their body turning to mist. “He is special. He will be Inari’s if he won’t be yours.”   
  


And then they were gone, every trace of their being disappearing into thin air, almost making Dick feel as though he was still fast asleep. All of this was a strange dream, one from which he’d wake up soon. But then as the cursed clock began to sing its song, reality settled into his bones, the warmth that made him twist now fading.   
  


“What the hell was that?” he asked the moment his mouth stopped feeling numb, the moment control returned to his body.  
  


“That was a kitsune,” Jason explained as he put away his guns, his ears turning back to their normal self. “They’re rather mischievous and love getting into trouble. Most of all, they go around looking for humans who could be messengers for their god Inari, turning them into kitsunes just like them.”  
  


“Uh….”  
  


“Guess Inari noticed you, Dickie,” Jason said, a strange look in his eyes. Something primal. Something possessive.   
  


Inari. Kitsune. God.   
  


Once the initial shock passed, Dick would have to look into this so he could have more concrete answers. Clearly, Jason wasn’t going to give him the information he needed to actually understand the situation better.   
  


“So, how did you know the… kitsune was following me?” Dick asked, fingers curling into a pillow to contain his anger. Everything had happened so fast. Everything was so damn confusing and the fact that Jason had answers but wasn’t willing to share annoyed him.  
  


“I didn’t know,” Jason answered, his fingers twitching on his side, each breath so unnecessarily heavy as though he was trying to hold back something. “I just had a feeling that one of them was in town. I caught a scent and followed it back here.”  
  


“You… caught a scent?” Dick asked, incredulous. Did Jason really expect him to believe this shit? “I think you should leave.”  
  


Usually, he’d expect Jason to get pissed off, scream a few words before storming out. But today, he sat in place, green eyes staring at Dick, analyzing him in a way that made him squirm.   
  


“You think I’m lying,” he said, his voice eerily calm.  
  


“Can you blame me?” Dick asked, pushing himself to his feet. “First, I pass out on a rooftop. Then that thing, whatever the hell it was broke into my fucking apartment. And finally, you show up, knowing everything but handing over the filmiest of explanations as if that helps anyone at all.”  
  


“That wasn’t the last one, you know,” Jason said, completely ignoring Dick’s words. “There will be more.”  
  


“Are you serious?!” Dick demanded but then his voice faded away as he turned around to face Jason only to find him standing right behind him, green boring into blue.   
  


“They’ll come to take you away from me,” he whispered, a strange edge to his voice, the kind that made Dick take a step back. “And I can’t let that happen, Dickie. Been dreaming about you since I was a kid. Been wanting you since I first saw you in that atrocious golden suit.”  
  


As Jason said those words, heat pooled in Dick’s stomach, a whimper forming in the back of his throat but he bit down his tongue because he wouldn’t be fooled. He wouldn’t be left high and dry the way he always was.   
  


“I need answers, Jason,” he said, trying to be serious, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating, so loud that it almost drowned out every other sound.  
  


“I need you, Dickie,” Jason said, cornering him as his lips pulled into a sharp smile. “And from the looks of it, you need me too.”   


Then, their lips met, their tongues clashed and every desire to fight fled Dick’s body, his eyes fluttering shut. While he still wanted his answers, still wanted to know what the fuck was going on, right now, he didn’t want to think about anything but the feeling of Jason’s fingers in his hair, on his skin, stripping him down, touching him. He had wanted this for so long. He had been haunted by this desire every night. And now, every dream was coming true.  
  


Questioning could wait. 

*******

For so many nights, Dick had stared at his ceiling, dreaming of this particular moment, the one where Jason would touch him and not run away, the one where Jason would strip him down, the one where Jason would press him down into the bed, hover over his body with desire in his eyes, the kind that couldn’t be hidden, the kind that made him shiver. When he imagined this moment, he saw himself being torn apart, fucked so hard and deep that he couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure building up inside of him. Fucked so fast and without mercy that all he could feel was Jason’s cock inside him, shaping him into something he never thought he could be, leaving him breathless and wanting more. After this, no one could give him what Jason had. After this, he would be Jason’s forevermore.   
  


At least, that’s what Dick wanted. Instead, he lay alone as Jason sat on the edge of the bed, green eyes glowing as he watched Dick stroke himself to completion, panting and whining, almost on the verge of begging for more. And the sight of him wanting, the sight of him sobbing, it did something to Jason. It made him seem like a predator that had finally found the perfect prey. A predator that would eat Dick up alive, swallow him whole without a single fight.   
  


But just as Dick reached that high, just as he was so close to coming, so close to finally being set free of the desire that he had been taming down for days, fingers grasped his thighs and pulled him forward with so much power that he was left feeling disoriented. Now, he was right in Jason’s lap, body bent in half until his feet touched his ears, Jason looming over him with a sharp grin. It was in moments like this that Dick was glad that he was flexible as hell.   
  


“You look so pretty, Dickie,” he cooed as his fingers dug into the flesh of Dick’s thighs, making sure that when the sun finally rose, there would be blue and purple marks kissing across his skin, a reminder of where he’d been and who he had been with. “I bet wherever you go, everyone tells you that, don’t they? The pretty boy with his pretty blue eyes and now, you’ll be all mine. I’m gonna fuck you so good that you won’t be able to live without me.”  
  


Those words made Dick whimper with want while his mind screamed in agreement. _Yes. Yes. Yes._ This was exactly what he wanted. This was exactly what he needed. And he needed it so bad.   
  


“Prove it,” he challenged, tired of the waiting. Tired of the unnecessary talking. “Your words won’t be enough. If you’re so confident in your skills than fucking prove it. Fuck me and make me yours.”   
  


Jason blinked, his eyes wide and then a surprised laugh left his lips, his grip on Dick tightening as his whole body shook with uncontained glee. The self-control with which he held himself back, the cage inside within which he had contained the beast for so long, listening to it growl and prowl, waiting for an opportunity to strike, it all fell away. The much-awaited moment was here and there would be no second-guessing. Tonight Dick Grayson would become his. Tomorrow, he’d deal with the consequences of it all.   
  


Leaning down, Jason kept his eyes on Dick’s face, taking in the way his pupils dilated, the way he bit down on his lower lip until it turned white, the way he gripped the sheets so tight that he could tear them down any minute. Then, maintaining his gaze, he slid his tongue across Dick’s hole, watching the way he gasped, the way his body contorted, the way his eyes went wide as his mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape. Jason’s lips pulled into a smirk knowing that he would enjoy every moment of this. And why wouldn’t he? He had been dreaming about tasting Dick Grayson for so many years now. Death and his subsequent resurrection might have changed everything about him but his need for Dick had remained the same, burning down his back, slipping into his loins, making him writhe and plead as desire took over. Now, Dick would feel just how much Jason wanted him. He would feel it every stroke of Jason’s tongue. He would feel it every time Jason dipped in looking for the spots that made him scream.   
  


Jason was many things but he wasn’t a coward. A challenge had been presented to him and he would deliver.   
  


A part of him wanted to stay this way, spend the night just tasting Dick, watching him squirm, listening to the way he cried, the way he tightened around him. But another part of him, a more primal one wanted to be deep inside him. That would have to wait though. Life had presented Jason with this beautiful opportunity and he wasn’t fool enough to waste it by being too hasty. He would take his time. And he definitely wouldn’t be stopping with just one round.  
  


“I always wondered what you tasted like,” he asked, pulling away from Dick. “Wondered if I got a taste, would I get addicted?” He pulled off the bed and picked up his pants off the floor. “But then with the way I always kept thinking about you, I guess I already was, eh? I doubt that’s surprising either. I bet there’s a whole line of sorry fools who’d give anything and everything just to be in your bed.”  
  


“No.” Dick shook his head as if he couldn’t believe Jason’s words, as if he couldn’t believe that someone would actually want him. The sight was adorable but it also made him want to break Dick down, taint him so he’d be too ashamed to show his face to the world, so that he’d stay locked inside this apartment and never see anyone who wasn’t Jason. But that was the kind of possessiveness that had scared Jason for so long, that had made him keep his distance because there were lines that he could never cross.   
  


“Come on, Dickie.” Jason looked back and smiled at Dick as he pulled out a packet of lube from his pocket. “Don’t tell me you don’t notice the way people look at you.” He kneeled onto the bed, going down on all fours so he could slowly crawl forward, put up a show of his own. “Don’t tell me you don’t see the way they want you.”  
  


Once again, Dick shook his head as his lips trembled, refusing to believe the words he was hearing, refusing to believe that when people saw him, they saw an actual human being and not a mess.   
  


“Oh, pretty bird,” Jason cooed as he ripped open the packet of lube, it’s contents leaking onto his fingers. “We’re gonna have to change that. We’re gonna have to make you see just how fucking beautiful you are.”   
  


Dick opened his mouth to protest but before he could get a sound out, Jason jammed a finger into his entrance, hard and rough. The words of rejection died on his tongue as he was scissored open, one finger turning into two and then two into three, his hole stretched open so deliciously that his thoughts turned to mush, feeling nothing but Jason’s touch, the kind that wasn’t just warm against his skin but the kind that burned. It was almost as if Jason was made of fire, his anger just an extension of the flames that brewed inside of him and today, Dick was getting a taste.   
  


“You think you’re ready for me, pretty bird?” Jason asked, his voice so soft and gentle, filled with the kind of affection that Dick most certainly did not deserve. “You think you can take me now?”  
  


But for now, Dick didn’t want to dwell on the things he did and did not deserve. For now, all he wanted was to feel.  
  


“Fuck me, Jay,” he said as he spread open his legs, a sight that made Jason shudder.   
  


“There’s no going back after this, Dick,” Jason said, as the head of his cock pressed against Dick’s entrance.   
  


“Good,” Dick said and just as the word left his mouth, Jason pushed in.   
  


And as he did, Dick wondered if he was hallucinating, wondered if Jason was actually getting bigger and if that was even possible. By the time he was done, by the time his cock was completely inside, Dick felt so full, stretched beyond his limit and left breathless.   
  


Then without the slightest of warnings, Jason was moving, rocking into Dick so hard, so fast that he was falling apart, shattering into a million pieces, put together with every pull and broken down with every push. And Jason saw that. He loved that which is why he made sure to tap against Dick’s prostate with every move, to make him feel things he never had before, to make him realize that there was no one out there that could give him what he wanted, no one that could fulfil his every need and make him feel alive.   
  


With every hitched moan, Dick felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, just a little nudge and he would be through. Just a little nudge and he could soar. But then, he was flipped onto his stomach, Jason’s cock pushing in just as fast as he had pulled out, bringing Dick to completion. By the time he was coming all over the sheets, by the time he came undone, he felt like he was melting, his body turning into liquid heat, bleeding into Jason’s hands so he could put Dick back together as he felt right.   
  


“Gonna knot you, Dickie,” Jason said as he pressed his chest against Dick’s back, rocking into him without holding back, chasing his own release. “Gonna knot so fucking good that you’ll scream for me.”  
  


By the way, he spoke, Dick knew that Jason was gone, his mind so caught up by the way he felt that he didn’t make much sense. What the fuck did knotting even mean? But then, once again, he was getting bigger inside, in a way that scared Dick, in a way that made him want to crawl away because now, they were tipping into uncharted territories. Now he was making Dick feel things that chilled him to the bone but thrilled him at the same time.  
  


“Don’t run away from me,” Jason growled and while there was a hint of humour in his voice, Dick knew that he wasn’t messing around.  
  


So, Dick gripped onto the sheets, felt the burn, felt the pleasure, closed his eyes and came undone once again as Jason poured inside of him, his cum just as hot as his touch. That should have been the end. There shouldn’t have been anything more than the afterglow but then Jason’s teeth were biting down into the back of his neck, and he could feel something latch onto him, hold him down. He whined. He whimpered. In the end, he went slack in Jason’s arms because maybe this wasn’t as bad.

*******

When Dick finally came to, his whole body was sore, something that didn’t surprise him at all. One round wasn’t enough to satisfy either of them. They had wanted each other for much too long so they had gone for round two, a lazy round three and a quick round four before passing out around the time the sun began to rise. Every bone in his body felt exhausted and if he could, he would curl back into this blanket and sleep for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the warm body he had been sleeping beside was no longer there, leaving him cold, almost frigid. Without a warning, without so much as a goodbye, Jason was gone and Dick shouldn’t have been surprised. He should have known better, yet he could hear the sound of his heart shattering, hear the sound of his hopes dying. Was he really fool enough to believe that one night would be enough to tie Jason down to him? Was he really fool enough to believe that he meant something to Jason in the end? Burying his face in his hands, all he could feel was the embarrassment and shame coiling in the pit of his stomach, whispering that it was his fault for wanting too much, his fault for needing things he could never deserve.   
  


But then he heard the sound of the door creaking open and he looked up to find Jason standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  


“You’re here,” Dick breathed, unable to believe that he was awake and if he was, he was probably hallucinating.  
  


Jason raised his brows as he moved across the room and held out the mug for Dick, “Should I not be here?” he asked, eyes shifting about, looking at anything and everything but Dick’s face.   
  


“No. No. I’m glad you’re here,” Dick whispered, accepting the coffee and taking a sip, anything to distract himself from the awkwardness that enveloped them.   
  


“So…” Jason’s voice trailed off as he settled down beside Dick. “I’m guessing you have questions.”  
  


“A lot of them.” Dick nodded, trying to keep to the point and not ask dumb questions like why Jason had stayed. “What… who or what was that yesterday? And how long have you known?”  
  


Scrubbing his face, Jason sighed as if he couldn’t find the right words to start his explanation, “Like I said yesterday, that thing was a kitsune. They’re fox demons from Japanese mythologies, known for being mischievous. Basically, they’re little pieces of shit who run around causing trouble for everyone. You don’t want to meet one and if you do, you never want to make a deal. You’ll end up signing away your life before you can even blink.”  
  


“Is that… Is that what I did?” Dick asked, more than a little worried now.   
  


“No. No. NO!” Jason shook his head. “That was just… ah I shouldn’t have paused where I did. Some of the kitsune, they serve the god Inari.”  
  


“Inari,” Dick repeated the way, the word rolling off his tongue.  
  


“Yeah. Inari is the god of prosperity and kitsunes are known to be their messenger. While they are usually supposed to be good demons who mind their own fucking business, sometimes, when Inari is need of a new messenger, they’ll go into the human world and pick someone suitable, someone they can turn into one of them,” Jason explained, his eyes locking onto Dick. “For some reason, Inari chose you which is why the demon came for you. It would have granted your one wish for an eternity of servitude.”  
  


Dick felt confused for a while, wondering what wish he was talking about until he remembered the first dream he had with the kitsune, the one where he had been asked what he wanted the most and the name that fell from his lips was Jason’s. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he looked away, hoping and praying that Jason didn’t know what he had wished for.   
  


“So… um…” He cleared his throat. “Should I be expecting more of them to come knocking on my door?”  
  


Jason’s eyes turned dark as a possessive growl vibrated in his throat, “After last night, no.”  
  


“And why is that?” Dick asked, ignoring the way his body shivered at the sound.   
  


“Because, Dickie,” Jason whispered, that strange possessiveness that Dick had only had a glimpse of last night back once again as he leaned in close. “You’re mine now and they wouldn’t be dumb enough to touch something that belongs to me.”  
  


The back of Dick’s neck, the place where Jason had bitten him so many times over the course of the night, began to burn, the heat of it spreading through his body, goosebumps coming to life across his skin as his heartbeat pounded in his head. He knew Jason. Had known him his whole damn life but right now, he felt like he couldn’t recognize the person sitting before him. His instincts demanded that he run away, mind already processing each path he could take. However, he knew he couldn’t run. This thing he had with Jason, it would end before it even had a chance to start and a part of him knew that no matter where he went, eventually, he would be found.   
  


“What…” Dick gulped. “What does that mean?”  
  


“You know what it means.” Jason grinned, his green eyes glowing once again as his features sharpened. “Wolves mate for life, Dickie.”  
  


If Jason had said those words at any other time, Dick would have taken out his arsenal of bad puns and jokes to slaughter him within seconds. But right now, as their gazes locked together, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, felt like he couldn’t say a word, Jason the world and him the moon that orbited around him. Something inside of him had changed, like a missing piece of a complicated puzzle finally falling into his lap to give him an answer for a question he didn’t even know he had asked. _For life._ This thing, whatever the hell it was, it was for life and while he should have been afraid, his commitment issues rearing their ugly head, Dick felt strangely content with knowing that he belonged to Jason now and forevermore.   
  


“Get up,” Jason suddenly ordered and for a minute he was taken aback.  
  


A strange voice in his head compelled him to follow without question. Compelled him to be a good boy who wanted to please. But another part of him, the one he understood, the one he actually knew demanded that he refuse. It demanded that he put up a fight, one that he would eventually lose, there was no doubt about that, but one that would let Jason know that he wasn’t just going to fall to his feet every single time.  
  


“No,” Dick said, his lips tilting upwards, feeling the way Jason’s eyes burned into him.   
  


But his denial didn’t seem to surprise Jason at all. In fact, from the way he smiled, it was exactly what he expected. With bated breath, Dick waited to see what would happen next, waited to see if there would be anger, if there would be any kind of punishment. Wordlessly, Jason got to his feet and then with one swift movement, he had Dick in his arms, carrying him as though he weighed nothing at all.   
  


“So mouthy now,” he said as he placed Dick on the dressing table in the corner, the one that he barely ever used. “But we both know I’ll have you on your knees in minutes. All you need is cock in you to make you submit. Ain’t that right, Dickie?”  
  


“Maybe.” Dick grinned, not letting the momentum catch him off guard as he wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist. “You’ll just have to try and find out.”  
  


When Jason laughed, he seemed so pleased with the way the situation had played out. And seeing that, Dick couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.   
  


“I’m gonna make you beg, baby,” he growled, leaning in so close that Dick could feel his breath against his skin.   
  


“We’ll see,” Dick retorted and then they were kissing, tongue and teeth clashing as they fought for dominance.  
  


There was hair-pulling, back-scratching, everything and anything under the moon until their bodies were pressed together, until the very foundation of the dressing table began to shake, until Jason bit down so hard on Dick’s lower lip that pain mixed in with pleasure, making him cry. Gasping for breath, they parted and Dick almost mourned at the loss of Jason’s touch until hands were digging into his hips and he was being flipped. As his cheek touched the cold mirror, Jason’s fingers parted his cheeks, stroked against his hole before digging in deep, all of it happening so fast that Dick barely had time to find his balance.   
  


“Still soft from last night,” Jason hummed, sounding almost proud of himself.   
  


“Yeah, well-- _ah--_ ” Dick started, a sassy comeback just sitting on his tongue but rudely cut off when Jason started to push in. Once again, taking his time. Once again, making sure Dick felt every vein, every curve, so he remembered the shape of his cock.  
  


It was a slow torture, one that made Dick groan, one that almost made him beg for more but he bit down on his lip and kept his thoughts to himself, the challenge still so clear in his mind. Once Jason was inside him, once he was full again, with anticipation, Dick waited for those delicious thrusts, the ones that would send him spiralling, the ones that would have him weeping with tears of absolute joy. But for some reason, as the seconds passed, Jason refused to move, instead dipping down to run his tongue across the mark that he had left on Dick’s neck, instead fondling his chest and teasing his nipples, the fullness itself becoming too much to deal with. Jason’s hips twitched slight, they made an effort to move but the pull was so small that Dick barely felt a thing except for the irritation building up in his chest. It seemed that Jason had decided to be a tease but two could play at this game.  
  


With his blue eyes full of tears, lower lip jutting out, Dick looked glanced back at Jason as he rolled his own hips. His fingers pressed against his own ass and he was then parting his cheeks so Jason could have a full view of his hole, of the cock sitting inside so happily. A sight that made something inside him snap, a sight that had him growling like a beast.  
  


Then, instead of teasing, he was fucking. Each move was so hard that it pushed Dick further into the mirror until his body was pressed against it, the glass fogging up every time his lips parted to moan, the wet feeling of the condensation spreading across his chin. Digging his fingers into Dick’s ass cheeks, Jason angled his cock so he would be tapping against every spot that made him scream, every spot that had him crying, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as his tongue kept peeking out from his mouth. If Dick could, he would do this forever, sit on Jason’s cock and never let go. If he could, he’d forget everything but the feeling that hummed through his entire body.   
  


“Look at yourself,” Jason growled into his ears, fingers tangling into Dick’s hair as he pulled back as his head, back curved so he could see his reflecting in the mirror. See the way he reacted to every touch. See the way Jason’s fucked him so good. And finally, see the way he came apart, a face he never thought he could make as white painted across it.   
  


But that wasn’t the end. How could it be when Jason was still pounding into him? Moving so fast that his hole burned. Moving for so long that he could feel the heat build up inside of him all over again, rising and rising like boiling water, rising and rising until teeth were digging into his skin, the sharp edge of canines drawing blood. And then he was shaking, every inch of his body trembling with pleasure, the kind that made it impossible for him to stand on his two feet. The kind that turned him into a doll meant to be used until Jason finally came, his knot ballooning up inside Dick, a sharp weight latching onto him once again.   
  


“That… was amazing,” Dick breathed, resting on the dressing table that was dripping with the evidence of what they had just done. “But, little wing, it seems that I won.”  
  


And while Dick couldn’t turn around to look at Jason, their bodies still connected, he could catch a glimpse of his expression in the mirror, the way his eyes lit up, the way he smiled before he slightly shook his head.  
  


“That you did, Dickie,” Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist to pull him up, pressing a quick kiss under his ear. “That you did.”  
  


He sounded so very proud and Dick couldn’t help but smile at that.   
  


*******

“You know how B always wondered why the Lazarus pit can do the things it does. Heal all wounds and ailments. Resurrect the dead like yours truly. The thing is, I know. Have known for years. While that bastard Ra’s loves to hold onto his secrets, Talia was more forthcoming. Bet she’ll tell Bruce everything he wants to do if only he’d ask but the man’s ego is bigger than Mount Everest,” Jason said as he lay back on the bed, head resting under his arms as Dick bounced on his cock, hands tied behind his back and eyes blindfolded. After a quick nap, when he had been looking around for his clothes, he had found a box under the bed, one full of all kinds of toys. A thought had struck him and he decided that instead of giving a boring-ass explanation, he’d make things more interesting.   
  


“Japanese mythology has two very important gods: Izanami and Izanagi. You see, when she gave birth to her son, the fire god, Kagutsuchi, she died, his flames having burned her alive. Unable to deal with the loss of his wife, Izanagi went down to the underworld to bring her back, travelling through the dark just so he could be with his beloved again. Of course, by the time he got there, it was too late. Izanami had already eaten the food that had been offered to her, thus trapping her in the underworld. And Izanagi like a fool still believed he could save his wife but when he saw her, she had already started rotting. All the love he felt for her was thrown out the window and he was running, scared out of his fucking mind. Izanami chased after him but alas, in his fear, Izanagi sealed the entrance to the underworld, leaving his wife there forever. Since then, Izanami became the goddess of death. But the thing is that there was once a time when she gave life.”  
  


Moan after moan was punched out of Dick, as Jason continued to change the pace, sometimes speeding up, sometimes taking his sweet time, the way they fucked highly dependent on the story he was reciting.   
  


“The pit is actually full of her tears, travelling straight through the pits of hell and breaking onto the surface of this world even though she herself can’t. While it heals and gives life to those who have passed away, it also changes everything about a person. For one, it pushes a demon, a yokai, into the bodies of those who dare to use the pit water,” Jason said, stopping for a bit to close his eyes as a groan escaped his lips. “For some reason though, unlike Ra’s, I got lucky. I was blessed with the spirit of an Okami.”

“A -- _ah-ah -_ wh-wha-what?” Dick asked, trying his best to concentrate on the story though he could feel himself failing.  
  


“A wolf, Dickie.” Jason grinned seeing the way Dick was struggling, the sight of it pleasing him very, very much. “And my job is very simple. I keep damsels like you safe from demons who have their eyes on them.”  
  


As his explanation came to an end, Jason started moving faster and faster, the beast in him demanding that he render Dick speechless, push him so far off the edge that every sound that fell from his lips was a moan of pleasure. He would accept nothing less.   
  


“And now,” Jason growled pulling Dick close to him. “Now baby, you’re mine forever.”  
  


And while those words should have terrified Dick, he could feel glee build up inside of him as his lips pulled into the biggest smile.  
  


Everything that had happened still seemed bizarre to him and he knew he’d have to read up a lot to actually make sense of what had happened to him. But if the end result of all this confusion was him getting Jason, maybe he didn’t mind the idea of an occasional kitsune stopping by.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple pwp but then my mind decided to be extra, sent me on a spree to look up information and read mythology. Then it concocted this mess. Please know that I have taken a lot of creative liberties when it comes to the explanation bit of the fic. Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry you had to suffer through 9k words of an absolute mess.


End file.
